


slice

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(evisceration request)<br/>frank gets gutted like a fucking fish</p>
            </blockquote>





	slice

“You lost, boy?”

Frank took a step back and turned away from his car to face the origin of the voice. He could hardly see a thing through the thick blanket of fog that rolled over the gas station's empty parking lot, but what he could see wasn't comforting.

Two burly figures towered before him, dressed in dark sweatshirts that obscured their faces. If he could see, he probably wouldn't have liked it much.

“N-no, this is my car,” Frank explained, motioning towards his parked car politely. “I was just stopping to go to the bathroom. It's an, um, a long road trip, so-”

“Well you look pretty lost,” one of the men said while taking a step towards him. The other walked forward and stood at Frank's side.

Frank clutched his car keys fearfully, looking the two men up and down. 

“I'm fine, really, I-”

“You wanna give us a ride? Our car broke down earlier,” the taller of the two interrupted, nodding towards a dirt road off the side of the station.

“I can't,” Frank murmured. The two men backed him against his car door and he began to shiver. “Look, I don't want any trouble. So, um-”

“Better yet, why don't you give us those keys?”

The man in front of him smirked, reaching into the front pocket of his sweatshirt and brandishing a large knife. Like a deer in the glow of headlights, Frank froze.

To his side, the other man held onto his arm and reached for his keys, tugging them from the keychain violently until, after a short struggle, the chain broke. The smallest key, his car key, clattered against the ground and Frank dropped to his knees to grab it.

“Not so fast,” the man with the knife said slowly, stooping down to grab onto Frank's shoulders in an attempt to tear him upright.

However, Frank had a plan.

He scrambled to his feet and crammed the key into his mouth, swallowing it down with an immense amount of pain. His eyes watered at the sensation of the jagged metal scraping against his esophagus, but he persevered until he felt it move past the bottom of his throat into his stomach.

Unable to speak, he only glared in a final act of defiance as the two men closed in on his small form.

“I guess we're just gonna have to do this the hard way,” the man with the knife jeered. His partner stepped behind Frank and yanked him back, pulling his arms backwards roughly and effectively pinning them.

Frank opened his mouth to scream, hoping somebody, anybody would help him. Unfortunately for him, swallowing the key had left his throat raw, so only a gravelly whisper escaped his tear-slick lips. 

The man jammed his knife into the bottom of Frank's stomach, dragging it up to the bottom of his ribcage slowly, so slowly.

The pain was unbearable; he could feel himself slipping into shock.

He felt something in his gut and looked down, recoiling back with what little strength he had left. His grey-ish pink intestines spilled out from the bottom of the cut, hanging down like thick, fleshy ropes.

“H-help me,” he rasped out as the man rooted around his abdomen before cutting and yanking out a small, muscular blob.

His stomach.


End file.
